1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic signal identifying method and an automatic signal skew measurement method with an oscilloscope.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to use an oscilloscope (for example, a digital oscilloscope) measuring a signal skew between two signals nowadays, it is needed to artificially identify the band center positions of the two test signals. A signal package of some test signals comprises signals of different types. For example, a test signal may be the one mixed up by rising signals, falling signals and non-transition signals. However in the prior art, there is no solution to directly extract the three types of signals with an oscilloscope operated by a measurer. The conventional way to measure the distance between the band center positions of different signals and thereby to measure the signal skew of the signals is that the band center positions of the accumulated test signals are artificially identified on an oscilloscope screen by a measurer, then the displaying positions are manually adjusted, and the reading value of a cursor on the oscilloscope's screen is read.
It is obvious that the conventional measurement scheme is unable to be automatically conducted. In addition, the manually adjusting result is varied with different measurers, which may affect the measured result.
In this regard, it is expected by the relevant companies to have an automatic signal identifying method and an automatic signal skew measurement method with an oscilloscope, by which the signal types of test signals can be automatically identified during measuring a signal skew between at least two test signals and the band center positions of the accumulating signal of the test signals can be obtained so as to further calculate the signal skew of the two test signals.